Night Time Lovers
by EtrnlPsyche
Summary: This is a series of short shorts :D about of favorite Twilight couple. Bella is married to Jacob but that means absolutely nothing. This is an Edward / Bella story. AH/AU.
1. Night Time Lovers

**AN: This is the first in a short group of snippets I suppose you can call them. There are only going to be 5 or 6 parts and all of them short.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone or the rights to anything in this fic unless you don't recognize the name. Everything is property of Stephenie Meyer except for the plot which belongs to me.**

_

* * *

_

Night Time Lovers

His fingers entwined with hers, the touch so brief it could have been imagined. Yet the look in his eyes when her gaze caught his showed that it was all too real.

Green eyes twinkled with amusement as her pouty lips pursed in disapproval before she cast a nervous glance at the man by her side.

Isabella Black looked up into the adoring eyes of her husband and smiled. "I'm sorry… what?" she asked quickly, realizing he'd spoken to her.

"I said I'm gonna have to go pick up some more beer, we're out," Jacob chuckled at her. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

Bella quickly shook her head, tugging on his arm as he started away from her. "No baby. This is your party. I'll go. There's no point in you leaving. We're celebrating the opening of your shop after all."

Jacob framed her face in his hands and brushed his lips against hers. "Are you sure? It's your party too."

"Trust me, I need some fresh air. If I hear one more story about how Jessica came up with that damn baby's name I'm gonna claw her eyes out." Her brown eyes sparked with irritation before she blew her chocolaty locks out of her face. "Please give me any excuse to leave."

"Alright, if you insist but you aren't going alone," he smoothed his hands over her hair before turning away to find who he was looking for. "It's not safe this late."

Bella sighed. "I'll be out in the car," she told him before making her way out of the house.

She sighed and leaned her head back against the headrest of her new 4-Runner. How anyone could voluntarily spend time with Mike and Jessica was completely beyond her.

Unfortunately, Mike had put a lot of money into starting her husband's shop and therefore was a necessary evil. But not one she had to submit herself too.

"Ready?"

Jumping as the door opened, her eyes widened as the man slid into the seat next to her and buckled in. "Did you volunteer for this or…"

"Nah, Jacob just trusts me, what can I say?" he murmured as he leaned over the arm rest to run his tongue along the seam of her lips.

The amusement in his eyes caused her stomach to flip and she shook her head then quickly without a second thought popped him on the shoulder. "What the hell were you doing in there? Anyone could've seen you…"

"Bells, calm down, all I did was grab your hand. No one saw a thing."

"If they were looking for it they would've."

A scoff of arrogance escaped his lips. "No one has any idea that anything's going on between us. As far as they know we're friends just like me and Jacob are. You're just one of the guys."

Her jaw clenched tightly as she pulled out of the drive and started down the street taking the long dark road that separated the house from the nearest subdivision. Half a mile from the gate she pulled into the shadows and threw the suv into park.

Before he could say a word Bella had climbed into the back seat and was pulling him back by his shirt.

"Hold on baby," he chuckled. "No need to rush, we've got all night."

Bella glared up at him. "I think you know we don't Edward… Now shut the hell up and fuck me."


	2. Daytime Friends

**AN: Well the few of you that have reviewed and asked for more, here it is. Hope you enjoy... a little more of the Edward Bella puzzle will unfold.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone or the rights to anything in this fic unless you don't recognize the name. Everything is property of Stephenie Meyer except for the plot which belongs to me.**

_Daytime Friends _

"Edward… wake up baby," she moaned into his ear before slowly slithering down his body, scattering kisses and long licks along the way.

He moaned as he slid his fingers into her hair and his head pushed back heavily into the pillow as she began to work him over. "God that feels amazing."

She giggled against him and he looked down with soft eyes as he pushed her long black locks out of the way to watch her. She didn't allow him to enjoy the view as she pulled away and crawled back up to him, moving her tongue along his chin up to this mouth before thrusting it fully inside.

"You're a fucking tease Leah," he groaned as he rolled her onto her back, pinning her to the mattress. That's when his gaze fell on the clock beside the bed and he let out a slow groan. "Why did you get me up so damn early? It's my week off."

Leah pushed him off of her and slithered out of bed, grabbing her silk robe off of her vanity chair as she wrapped it around her naked body, not bothering to tie it closed. "You seriously don't remember what today is?"

"Should I?"

Her eyes rolled dramatically and he swore if he looked hard enough he could see the steam rolling out of her ears. "It's our anniversary you dipshit! We've been married five years. Today."

"Ugh, the party," he sighed, as he fell onto his back and covered his face with his hands. "Yeah, sorry baby. I was just looking forward to some down time. I completely let it slip my mind."

Leah sighed, her black eyes flashing as she tried to reign in her anger. "Well get up and get moving. We've got stuff to do before the party this afternoon."

Edward sat up, leaning back against the headboard. "What is it I'm doin again?"

"Do you ever listen to anything that comes out of my mouth Edward!? We've been over this a dozen times."

He shrugged. "I try but I normally get so sidetracked watching that mouth of yours my thoughts tend to stray."

She pursed her lips and slid back onto the bed, taking her time as she threw her leg across him to straddle his lap. "You and Jacob are supposed to go pick up the meat you ordered and get the alcohol while Bella and I get everything else cleaned and set up around here."

Edward tried to hide his body's reaction when his wife spoke Bella's name, thankfully, he could make her think the swelling beneath her was caused by her writhing against his body. "Mmm…" he moaned as her lips brushed against his collar bone, licking and biting at his sensitive flesh.

"Now go…" She pulled back abruptly, leaving him painfully hard and with eyes wide in anger.

"You're a cruel bitch, Lee."

She just giggled. "I'll make sure you get what you deserve just as soon as I know everything's on schedule. Love you baby!"

His head pounded in aggravation as she breezed out of the room, leaving him with a painful throbbing between his legs. Sure, it wasn't necessarily because of her but she didn't need to know that.

He loved his wife, he really did. But as this morning was obvious, she had a sick pleasure in torturing him and he sometimes needed an outlet. He'd just never anticipated it being his best friend's wife.

* * *

Edward pressed the doorbell and almost immediately the door swung open.

"Well good morning, sunshine," Bella giggled, a broad smile brightening her face as a blush rushed over her cheeks at the sight of him. She stepped aside so that Edward could make his way into the house before they gave each other, what others would describe as a friendly hug.

To them it fed the desire that they both lacked from their spouses. Even just the smallest touch seemed to ignite something within them.

"Is your man re…"

"I'm right here," Jacob growled. "I hate your wife, man. She called here at 7 this morning to make sure I was up and ready."

Edward chuckled. "Get in line. She's not on my list of likes today that's for damn sure."

His eyes briefly caught Bella's seeing the mischievous sparkle that lit them at his comment.

"I'll see you this afternoon, hon," Jacob said sweetly, pulling Bella in for a slow, sensual kiss before pulling away towards the door.

"I'll see you this afternoon, hon," Edward mimicked his friend, also pulling Bella towards him but not bothering with a kiss, only a quick hug and a sudden jolt of anticipation. This was going to be one of the longest days of his life.

Jacob chuckled at the two as he pulled Edward away from Bella. "You seriously need a new friend, man."

"What?"

"Eddie, I know Lee's making you miserable. She's a damn tease. I don't know why the hell you married her."

Edward shrugged. "Cause she didn't tease me until we got married. Before that all I had to do was look at her and her clothes were off and she was riding my cock like there was no tomorrow. Now I'm lucky if I get it once a month."

With a sigh, Jacob slid into the passenger seat of Edward's Volvo. "I'll deny this until I die but if you insist on staying with her you need someone on the side. I know you love Lee but there's just no point in putting yourself through that much pain and aggravation."

Edward eyed his friend. "What if I told you there was already someone on the side?"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"Do I know her?"

Edward shrugged. "You've probably seen her around. She's around the hospital nearly every week. And she's normally at the track on the rare occasion we get away to race."

Jacob scoffed thinking about the motorcycle races that he and Edward participated in up in Seattle on the off chance they both had a weekend free as well as how often he ended up in the emergency room with Bella trying to think of anyone he's seen hanging around both places. "Not a nurse looking for MD I hope…"

"No, no, not a nurse. Just someone…"

Watching Edward's face as his voice trailed off, realization dawned and Jacob looked away. "You've fallen for her haven't you?"

"Huh?"

"The girl you're fucking on the side."

"What?! No. We're just friends. Just a release when I need one."

"Do you think Leah knows?"

Edward shook his head. "She's never around enough to know. You think Bella would know if you were messin around on her?"

Jacob blanched at the question. Bella didn't know. At least he was almost certain that she didn't. "I don't know man, not really something I want to risk testing," he replied slowly, hoping Edward didn't notice the slight worry in this voice.

* * *

Bella took a long sip of ice cold tea as she leaned back in the chaise lounge on the patio, trying to take a moment to rest from being the workhorse that Leah had turned her into that morning.

"I'm having an affair."

Suddenly, ice cold tea spewed out of her mouth and covered her brand knew khaki shorts and white tank top. "Excuse me," she coughed in response. "I'm not sure I heard that right."

"You did," Leah replied, her nose in the air in her usual haughty posture. "I'm having an affair."

"What? Why?"

Leah shrugged. "Edward doesn't do it for me."

Bella had to forcibly bite her tongue to see how that was even possible but she succeeded and continued to look at Leah in disbelief. "How long has this been goin on?"

"A year or two. He's so damn caught up in his career he hasn't even noticed. I don't see how our marriage has lasted this long, I'm already on... like the fourth guy."

"So why are we having this party again? To celebrate how long you've been fooling around on your husband or just to trick him into believing you've got a great marriage," Bella spat out, not realizing just how angry she sounded until she noticed the look on Leah's face as she stared back at her. "What?"

"Got something you wanna say?"

Bella shrugged. "I just don't know why you stay married to him if he makes you that unhappy."

Leah sighed. "He does make me happy, Bells. That's the problem. Edward's probably the sweetest most caring guy I've ever met in my life he just doesn't…"

"Do _it_ for you…"

"Yeah."

* * *


	3. Secret Hideaway

**AN: I just have one thing to say before posting this... HOOK EM HORNS!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone or the rights to anything in this fic unless you don't recognize the name. Everything is property of Stephenie Meyer except for the plot which belongs to me.**

* * *

**Secret Hideaway **

Slender fingers scraped over his broad muscled chest and he let out an exhausted sigh before letting a smile settle on his lips.

It didn't last long as the woman beside him looked up with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"What now?" he groaned.

"Nothing," she bit out pulling away from. She got out of the bed and picked her clothing up off of the floor. "I don't know how much longer we can do this without getting caught."

He shrugged in response as he pushed himself up to lean back against the headboard and watched her bend over to retrieve her bra, taking the opportunity to observe the beautiful thighs he had only recently buried his head solidly between.

Feeling himself harden at the thought his eyes caught hers and she scoffed.

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Not really."

She squealed in frustration and threw her shoe at his head but managed only to hit the wall three feet away. "I don't know what I see in you. You're an unbelievable ass."

"Speaking of unbelievable ass, why don't you crawl up here let me pound yours."

"UGH!!" Her black eyes flashed angrily as she hurriedly pulled on her jeans and jerked her top over her head. "This is it! We're done!"

He chuckled and tossed the blanket that covered his naked body aside to stand and stretch his arms over his head. "Fine with me. All your bitching wasn't worth the fucks anyway. Edward owes me big for taking you off his hands for the last few months. I don't know how the hell he puts up with you."

Leah Cullen straightened, her eyes narrowing as she watched the man that stalked towards her, his own black eyes sparkling with humor as he brushed against her body. "Bastard…"

"Now, now, let's not name call. What do you say one more for the road?"

She shook her head and pushed her dark locks out of her eyes. "Don't touch me…"

He smiled at her, his full bottom lip taunting her as his tongue darted out to moisten it. "Well… don't make me play dirty, Lee. I'd hate for Edward to find out what's been going on. You'd hate to lose all that money you get handed to you so freely. It's a win win really."

Her shoulders sagged in defeat but she held her head high. "One more time. After that, I never want to see your face again."

A smirk tugged at his mouth. "Gonna be kinda hard seeing as Edward and I are best friends. I don't think you can explain your way out of that vacation the four of us have planned in a few weeks together. Or coming to the track when we have a race. Not to mention, you and Bella _are_ …"

* * *

Bella giggled as Edward's fingers danced across the slim line of her waist. "That tickles," she said breathlessly, as the moment the words were out of her mouth, Edward's mouth began a slow worship of her body. "Oh…"

He chuckled, sending chilling vibrations through her. "Still tickle?"

"God no…"

She sighed, letting herself get lost in the passion. Days like this were becoming few and far between as of late and she had every intention of enjoying it.

Leah was off doing one of her 'extra-curricular' activities and Jacob had flown down to San Diego that morning to meet with a parts dealer for the garage.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked, pulling her out of her reverie with a quick kiss to her lips and a boyish grin.

Bella shrugged. "Just enjoying being with you…"

Edward traced the line of her jaw before taking her mouth in a slow lingering kiss. "Me too. But what's wrong? You've got this line right here," he ran a finger tip down between her eyes to the rounded tip of her nose, "when you're worried. What is it?"

Offering a soft smile, she sat up, pulling her shirt over to cover her naked torso in the process. No matter how many times she'd been with Edward, modestly never failed to push forward. "Do you think Jacob knows about us?"

Edward smiled tenderly and shook his head. "No. I know he doesn't. Why? What's…"

"Do you think he knows I'm sleeping with someone else?"

"Why the sudden worry Bells?"

She chewed on her bottom lip and stared into his beautiful green eyes, trying to lose herself and forget completely about the thoughts that plagued her mind.

"Bells?"

She sighed. "I just wonder how many people can really tell if their spouses are foolin around on them…"

"I know," Edward said bluntly.

"What?!"

"I know that Leah's screwing around on me."

"Huh!? With who?"

Edward shrugged and lay on his back, staring up through the blanketing of trees that covered their little meadow hideaway that they'd come across months before. "I don't know for sure. I know it's someone from either the hospital or the track, that's about it."

Bella frowned.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded, her brow still furrowed with worry. "I wanted to tell you, I just found out the other day but I wanted to tell you so bad."

Edward smiled. "Do you know who it's with?"

Bella shook her head. "I don't have a clue, she just told me she was having an affair and it was killing me that I couldn't say anything. I know we promised each other we'd butt out where our marriages were concerned but… So you're just gonna let her keep doing it?"

"As long as she's doing what she's doing that gives me time with you. Who am I to complain?"

"Why not get a divorce Edward, it'd be a lot easier..."

He shrugged. "No reason to...not just yet."

"This is a crazy screwed up situation you've gotten yourself into Mr. Cullen."

He chuckled and slipped his hand behind her head, pulling her down to meet his lips. "Just think how screwed up it could be if Jacob was messing around."

Bella pulled away and looked at him curiously.

"What?"

She shrugged. "I never thought I'd feel this way about that but… I kind of hope he is."

"What?" Edward laughed. "Why?"

"Because he needs to be happy too. I haven't been doing much for him lately when we _are_ together…"

"What Bells?"

Her cheeks darkened and she looked away from him as she spoke. "When we are together I'm thinking about you."


	4. Shake Hands

**AN: I just have one thing to say before posting this... HOOK EM HORNS!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone or the rights to anything in this fic unless you don't recognize the name. Everything is property of Stephenie Meyer except for the plot which belongs to me.**

* * *

**Shake Hands **

The last notes of the national anthem echoed around the track as the few people that could be referred to as crew members began the last few minutes of preparation for the race.

A look up pit road found Bella Black giving her husband a hug and a chaste kiss before stepping back to watch him get onto his bike. It was only on days like this that she ever felt a twinge of guilt over her affair with Edward.

Jacob had been in her life forever. Long before they were married they'd been friends and if something were to happen to him, she'd never forgive herself for  
what she'd done to their marriage. Whether he knew it or not.

She glanced over her shoulder, her eyes hidden behind dark glasses as she watched Edward go through the motions with Leah before he quickly winked at  
her and threw one long leg over what so many people lovingly referred to as a crotch rocket. Her gaze then fell on Leah.

She watched her closely, trying to figure out exactly whom she was sleeping with. Edward wasn't sure who it was but it could be any number of people from the hospital or some of the guys that worked on Edward's bike when they had their few and far between races. But given the fact that Leah never missed a race and spent a lot of time at the garage when Jacob and Edward's bikes were being worked on, Bella was willing to bet they were an active part of one of the teams.

"Bells?"

"Huh?"

She quickly turned to see Embry Call standing next to her with a smile. "I need to get Jake…"

"Oh! Sorry. Don't know where my mind is."

She stepped back and watched as her husband's bike was checked over once more before the race while doing her best to watch Leah out of the corner of her eye. What she saw brought the wrinkle to her brow that Edward seemed to be smoothing on a regular basis lately.

Leah's eyes were pinned on the Jacob's bike. Bella had never once though that the man Leah was having an affair with could be her own husband.

It would make sense. Given the time that the two of them were away she and Edward had time to meet. It all began to make entirely too much sense.

"Good luck babe," she called out as he slid his helmet over his head then stepped around the front of Edward's bike and waved at him, receiving a quick wave in return. No one would think anything of it. Everyone knew the Black's and the Cullen's were inseparable off of the track.

Bella chuckled to herself at the thought. "We might be more inseparable than any of us thought."

* * *

"Edward's having an affair," Jacob said as he tied his firesuit around his waist and stepped into the trailer that he hauled his bike in.

Embry's brows rose in amusement. "Do you blame him? Leah's a freak. I'm surprised he married her."

Jacob chuckled. "That's what I said."

"You know who it is?"

"Hell if I know," Jacob shrugged. "It's someone from the hospital but that's about all I know. He didn't divulge any other information."

Embry shuffled through the papers on his clipboard then put them in his drawer and locked it. "Does he know about you?"

"I didn't tell him anything if that's what you mean. He and Bella are too good of friends, if I fucked around on her, he'd tell her."

"Maybe he's got the hots for Bella," Embry added, doing his best to stoke the fire. "Wouldn't be the first time a man fucked his best friend's wife."

Jacob sighed and mulled over Embry's words. "Edward's not that stupid."

"We are talking about the same man that married Leah."

"Good point," Jacob laughed. "See ya around man."

Leah quickly stepped into the trailer and immediately planted her lips on the man inside. "We need to make this quick, I've got to meet Edward in ten minutes."

He snorted in irritation but wrapped his arms around her and carried her to the back of the hauler tossing her carelessly on the sofa that they brought along just in case on race weekends. "Won't take me that long," he replied gruffly as he pushed his firesuit past his waist. "I've been thinking about that tight pussy all day…"

* * *

Bella and Edward stood talking in the lot waiting for their spouses to arrive to get to the car.

"I told Leah to be here twenty minutes ago," Edward growled glancing at his Rolex for the twentieth time. "This shits starting to piss me off."

Bella offered him a sympathetic smile. "Edward, you think she's sleeping with Jacob?"

"Huh?" he frowned quickly looking at the woman at his side, only to hear loud laughter and footfalls crunching on gravel as he turned to find Leah along with Jacob and Embry walking towards the car. "We'll talk later Bells."

She nodded. What the hell did it matter if they were sleeping together? What difference did it even make anymore?

"Hey baby, sorry, I'm late I had to wait on Embry," Jacob smiled, brushing his lips against Bella's before quickly shaking Edward's hand then grabbing his wife's hand to board the plane.

Bella looked over her shoulder at Edward as he climbed into the backseat behind them leaving Leah straggling behind. At least she had a somewhat happy marriage. Edward was just miserable.


	5. A Lover & A Friend

**AN: Alrighty people. _This is it. The final chapter_ in this story. Thanks for all the reviews!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone or the rights to anything in this fic unless you don't recognize the name. Everything is property of Stephenie Meyer except for the plot which belongs to me.**

* * *

A Lover & A Friend

Edward stood back watching as Leah wound her way through the trailers in the lot behind the track. She thought he had to make an emergency run to the hospital and that was just the way he wanted it. It would give him ample opportunity to find out exactly what she was up to when he was busting his ass just to give her practically every cent he made. He'd had enough.

She rounded a corner and he quickly followed watching with interest as she slid open the door to the Jacob's trailer, then with a quick look around stepped inside.

"Stupid bitch," he sighed. If she was gonna make sure no one was watching it should've been looking before she opened the door.

"Psst… what ya doin?"

Edward jumped as he was tapped on the shoulder then turned to see Bella standing there with a curious look on her face.

"Following my wife to see what she's up to."

"Where is she?"

"Just walked into the Jacob's hauler."

Bella frowned. "Jacob said he had to run back to the garage."

"Well I told her I had to run to the hospital, that's why she snuck off."

"You think she's… in there with Jacob? I mean anyone could walk in."

Edward's face lit up. "And that's exactly what we're gonna do."

He started to walk away from the trailer he'd been hiding behind only to have Bella grab his belt loop and yank him back. "You can't just barge in there Edward, she'll know you were following her. And do you really wanna catch her in the act?"

"Yeah Bella I do because quite honestly, I don't care anymore." He quieted as he watched the emotions play across her face. "Are you scared that it's Jacob?"

She shrugged. "I mean it has to be right…"

"No. There are a lot of people that could be in and out of that trailer it could be anyone."

"Do you really think that?" she asked, her voice almost desperate.

Edward frowned. "Bell's, what's goin on?"

"I don't know… I don't know if I want to know. I mean the possibility is pretty big that it _is_ Jacob and I don't know if I can deal with that. I haven't really cared but now that there's a possibility I'll know for sure… I can't know Edward."

He smirked. "You can cheat on him and have been for the last year but you can't come to terms with that fact that he might be cheating on you?"

"Maybe he's cheating because of me… because I don't make him happy."

"Then wouldn't it just be better to know? There's no point in… look if it comes to that, if it is him and he's not happy you get a divorce. People do it everyday."

"You haven't."

"As I told you before I haven't had a reason to. If that _is _Jacob in there with Leah… I have a reason and so do you."

Bella's brows drew in confusion. "What are you saying Edward? You'll divorce Leah if she's fucking your best friend but otherwise you don't care?"

"No, I'm saying if that's the case…"

* * *

Leah moaned as hands played over her body. Mouths crashed, bodies arced and she was in absolute heaven. "This is amazing… Edward's never done anything like this before."

A deep chuckle vibrated through her core and she shuddered in release.

No one saw the two people that watched from the doorway, one slightly hidden behind the other, unable to fully stomach the situation in front of them.

"You never asked…"

The moaning ceased, the writhing came to a halt and three pairs of eyes widened in surprise.

"Edward…"

"Bells…"

"Well, I'm just gonna go check on the bike…" the third party said, pulling on his underwear in a hurry.

"Sit your ass down Embry," Edward barked, crossing his arms over his chest as he straightened to block the doorway.

Embry did as he was told suddenly finding interest in a fingernail.

"So… Leah. I knew you were fucking around, I didn't realize it was the entire crew."

Leah's eyes narrowed as her gaze fell on Bella. "You little bitch, you just couldn't kee…"

"Bella didn't tell me a damn thing. I'm not as stupid as you think I am. Any of you. Yeah I married Leah, probably the dumbest thing I've ever done in my life, but I was in no way foolish enough to believe that she loved me and I was the one she wanted. All she wants is money. And seeing that there are two of you, there should be more than enough to go around."

Jacob cleared his throat, refusing to meet Bella's gaze as he spoke to his best friend. "Edward… Look man I'm sor…"

"You don't have to be sorry Jacob. You're still my best friend. I've got no problem with you and no problem with Embry, I just want to know how long this has been going on."

The two men looked at each other and shrugged.

"On and off for a six months, a year, who knows…" Jacob replied.

Embry shrugged. "Three years…"

Arching her brow at her husband Bella sighed. This really wasn't as bad as she though it was going to be. Other than the nauseating sight of Embry, Leah and Jacob all naked and sweaty this was just the break she needed. "So you three… all along…"

"What?! No…"

"This was the first time," Jacob muttered. "Look Bella I didn't…"

She offered up a soft smile. "Don't worry about it Jacob. We're friends. We always will be. But that's all I can be to you anymore. This is over."

Edward just sighed, taking a quick look at Bella before turning away from the three and walking out of the hauler, Bella on his heels.

"So?" she called after him, flinching as he came to an abrupt halt and spun around to face her. "What do we do now?"

"This…" he stepped towards her, his arms sliding around her waist as he pulled her body against his, his lips immediately falling forward to devour hers.

Neither cared that everyone stopped to stare or that they weren't each other's spouses. As far as they were concerned they'd always had each other.

* * *

Jacob sat quietly on the bed as Bella sifted through the closet pulling her things out to toss them into a pile. "Are you moving in with Edward?"

Bella's hand paused as she grabbed for another hanger before she let her arm drop and turned towards her husband. "I'm gonna stay with him for a few days while I try to sort things out," she replied quietly, dropping onto the bed in front of him.

His gaze ran over her face a few times before he looked down at his hands. "I'm sorry, Bells."

"Hey," she smiled, putting her hand to his cheek. "Don't apologize, please. If you apologize then I have to and it'll just turn into an argument over her who's really at fault here and I really want to believe neither of us are. We just… we're friends. I think that's all we've ever been Jacob."

"I wanted more than that."

"So did I," she shrugged, "but what can you do right? If there's nothing there, you can't force it."

"I know it's just… I've dragged you all across the country. You don't even talk to your family anymore…"

"Jacob, stop it! I'm fine. You're family to me. We've known each other since we were in diapers this isn't going to get in the way of that."

"So how long were you and Edward…"

"Jacob…"

"No tell me, please."

"Almost a year. Not long at all considering…"

He cringed and buried his face in his hands momentarily before shoving them into this hair in frustration. A bitter laugh escaped as he did so then he fell back on the bed. "What the hell was I doing?"

Bella giggled. "I don't know… all I can think is… Hell Jacob, I don't know what you were thinking. I don't even understand what Edward was thinking when he married her. Leah's a friggin nut job."

"Yeah, thanks for that. Like I needed any more encouragement to question my sanity."

She patted his knee then stood up, sidestepping the piles that scattered the path to the closet. "Look at it this way, you've got a clean start to hopefully find someone new. Now that she's dug her nails into Embry, I think you'll be okay. Just… find a nice girl, Jake."

"I had a nice girl."

"You still do… just as a friend."

* * *

Edward was grinning from ear to ear when Bella opened the front door and he saw her bags sitting in the foyer. "Ready?"

"Ready for what exactly?" she asked warily, her brows furrowed in concern even as a smile pulled at her lips.

His smile slowly faded and before she knew it, his arms were gathered around her waist and he pulled her body firmly against his, not giving her a chance to breathe before his lips were on hers.

"Oh come on!" Jacob bellowed, dropping the last of Bella's bags on the floor at his feet. "I'm okay with you two being together but I don't want to… just keep it away from me."

Bella pulled away from Edward laughing quietly at Jacob's rant. She turned towards him and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek, her hand cradling the opposite as she did so. "Thank you."

Jacob gave a slight nod and focused on his best friend. "Take care of her, man."

"Definitely," Edward replied, giving a firm handshake along to emphasize the matter. "Take care of yourself man. You know where we are if you need anything."

Somehow Edward managed to grab all of Bella's bags and stumbled clumsily to the car as she followed behind him. With one last glance over her shoulder and a small wave to the man that had been beside her as long as she could remember, she walked away, trying not to let the bittersweet smile that had graced his face burn into her memories.


End file.
